winxfandomcom-20200222-history
I'm Not Givin' Up
I'm Not Givin' Up is a song heard in the seventh episode of the second season of World of Winx, "A Flower in the Snow". Lyrics |-|English= When I think I'm like dead, When I feel like I'm trapped, And it seems all of my dreams are gone. I remember your voice, Telling me: "Here's a choice, Don't think twice, put on a smile and move on." Like an arrow I fly, any wall I will climb, 'Cause there's nothing that can stop me now. Now I know who I am, Now I know what I can, Now I know I'm gonna make it somehow. Just take a look.. deep into my heart... My eyes are on fire... I'm gonna reach the stars... I'm not givin' up, I'm not givin' up, I'll keep fighting to keep my dream alive. I will fall, and then I'll stand up again. Here I am and I'll do the best I can. Life is cool as long as we're together, Laugh it out, because it's now or never. I'm not givin' up, I'm not givin' up, I will find my way and I'll make my dream come true! Change your clothes, change your mind, Leave the bad things behind, Now it's time to let the good times roll. Take a breath, take a break, Feel alive, feel awake, Don't think twice, put on a smile and move on. Like a rocket I fly, any mountain I'll climb, 'Cause there's nothing that can stop me now. Now I know who I am, Now I know what I can, Now I know I'm gonna make it somehow. Just take a look.. deep into my heart... My eyes are on fire... I'm gonna reach the stars... I'm not givin' up, I'm not givin' up, I'll keep fighting to keep my dream alive. I will fall, and then I'll stand up again. Here I am and I'll do the best I can. Life is cool as long as we're together, Laugh it out, because it's now or never. I'm not givin' up, I'm not givin' up, I will find my way and I'll make my dream come true! I'm not givin' up, I'm not givin' up, I'll keep fighting to keep my dream alive. I will fall, and then I'll stand up again. Here I am and I'll do the best I can. Life is cool as long as we're together, Laugh it out, because it's now or never. I'm not givin' up, I'm not givin' up, I will just find my way and I'll make my dream come true! |-|Italian= Quando mi sento giu', Quando non c'e no più, E miei sogni vanno fumo sai. Mi ricordo che tu, Mi dicevi: Stai su, Non pensarci tutto passa vedrai. Saro freccia che vai, tutto scarichera, Non c'e niente che mi fermera. Io cosi non c'e sto, Quel che vuoi io avro, Perché adesso so che c'e la faro. C'e un fuoco che Brucia dentro me Se crede in me Sarò invincibile Non mi arrenderò, Non mi arrenderò, Il mio sogno e tutto da vivere. E sembra cadro, io mi resero, Forte e il mio cuore non e limite. E fantastico voglie essi bene, E una festa quando siamo insieme. Non mi arrenderò, Non mi arrenderò, Il mio sogno e tutto da vivere con te! Ogni cosa che fai, Dice quello che sei, Cerca il sole tra le nuvole. Tu non mollare mai, Prendi fiato che vai, Non pensarci tutto passa vedrai. Sarò razzo che vai, tutto scarichera, Non c'e niente che mi fermera. Io cosi non c'e sto, Quel che vuoi io avro, Perché adesso so che c'e la faro. C'e un fuoco che Brucia dentro me Se crede in me Sarò invincibile Non mi arrenderò, Non mi arrenderò, Il mio sogno e tutto da vivere. E sembra cadro, io mi resero, Forte e il mio cuore non e limite. E fantastico voglie essi bene, E una festa quando siamo insieme. Non mi arrenderò, Non mi arrenderò, Il mio sogno e tutto da vivere con te! Non mi arrenderò, Non mi arrenderò, Il mio sogno e tutto da vivere. E sembra cadro, io mi resero, Forte e il mio cuore non e limite. E fantastico voglie essi bene, E una festa quando siamo insieme. Non mi arrenderò, Non mi arrenderò, Il mio sogno e tutto da vivere con te! Trivia Videos English Italian Category:World of Winx Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs (World of Winx) Category:World of Winx Songs Category:Games Songs Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Instrumental Songs Category:World of Winx Selfie Me